


That Would Be Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bee Movie References, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A demonstration of a healthy relationship, ft. trans alex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mnmix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnmix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Challenges We're Facing (dead)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581963) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> kinda a rewrite of this fic
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9581963

“Alex?” Alexander perks up at the sound of John’s voice from across the living room. “Have you ever considered carrying?”

Alex frowns. “As in… a baby?”

“...Yeah.”

“John, I love you, but I wouldn’t be comfortable with that.”

John gets up from the sofa, putting down his mug of coffee. He walks  
over to Alex and motions for him to scoot over on the loveseat. Alex moves to the side and John sits beside him, pressed against the armrest. He hooks his arm around Alex’s shoulders and rests his head next to Alex’s.

“I love you too, Alex, and I respect your decision,” he says quietly. “I’m all up for adoption if you’re really not okay with it. But consider for a little while, please?”

Alex’s posture is rigid and uncomfortable. He doesn’t want to consider. As much as he wants to have a kid that looks just like him and John, he doesn’t want to go through the agonizing process that would undoubtedly bring dysphoria back into his life. 

“John, while a baby that looks like both of us would be doubtlessly adorable,” John smiles.  
“it would be very painful for me, and it would bring stress and anxiety, and…” Alex trails off, and John takes his hand. “I'm just not comfortable with it.”

John nods. “That's fine, Alex.” He brushes his fingers over Alex's palm. “Thank you for not exploding at me, I know what I said was sudden.” 

Alex frowns. “I wouldn't just get angry at you like that. You didn't try to force me into it, and you didn't argue with my decision.” He looks down at where John’s fingers are intertwined with his. “Thank you for that,” he says, voice quiet.

John brushes a stray lock of hair out of his lover’s face and kisses his forehead. “Of course, love. I would never pressure you into anything.” Alex smiles softly at him and leans against him.

“Why don't we watch a movie?”, Alex suggests. 

John frowns. “Do we have anything to watch?”

“We have…” 

“Alex, not again.”

“The Bee Movie!”

“We've seen it four times!” 

“You can never see the Bee Movie too many times!”

“I disagree,” John mutters as Alex jumps up and grabs the television remote. He hurries back to the loveseat and drops onto the cushion, grinning ear to ear. John looks over at his husband and can’t help but smile too.

Alex snuggles into John's side as the movie begins. “According to the laws of aviation, a bee cannot fly…”

About halfway through the movie, Alex drifts off. John smiles fondly as Alex’s head drops to his shoulder and he snores faintly. John pokes him and one of his eyes flutters open.

“I’m gonna carry you back to the bedroom, okay?” he asks softly. Alex closes his eye and nods. John gets up and scoops Alex off the chair, carrying him bridal-style over to their bed.

He gently sets Alex down on the bed. Alex opens one eye. “Love you, John, he says softly. John smiles down at him. 

“I love you too, Alexander”

**Author's Note:**

> actual quotes from the making of this fic: 
> 
> cal: "John FUCKING EATS Alex's fingers."
> 
> me: "John LEAVES ALEX'S FINGERS AL ON E
> 
> cal also copy pasted the entire bee movie script into the doc.
> 
> the doc was called 'gay rebuttal' 
> 
> end quotes
> 
> (mix, if you're reading this, i hope you enjoy this dic)


End file.
